Payback Time
by Useless-Italy
Summary: Sasuke does something to Naruto that makes him thurst for revenge.  What does he do to a sleeping Uchiha?  Read and find out.  NaruSasu lemon.  Oneshot.  Yaoi


**This is a little oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head so I decided to type it. I had half of it typed out and then my computer crashed! I was super pissed. I lost all of my music too so I have to download all of it all over again. I'm not very happy right now but I'm listening to "Breathe Into Me" by red so I'm happy. XD I know I'm weird. **

**This is a NaruSasu oneshot. I prefer SasuNaru but I like Sasuke to be the uke every once in a while.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, NaruSasu lemon, and crazy crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but that doesn't stop you from leaving a nice review at the end, does it? Seriously…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eighteen year old Uchiha Sasuke stumbled through the doorway of his large house into the entry way. He slid off his shinobi sandals with a tired grunt. To say the least he was exhausted. The young ANBU just got back from a week long mission and the tool of not eating or resting much was starting to take toll on his body.

Sasuke shuffled to the kitchen to grab a snack before heading off to bed to catch up on his beauty sleep. As he neared the kitchen, he noticed that there was a distinct smell of ramen wafting through the house and it was coming from his destination.

Sasuke let a tired smirk grace his face as he thought, _That dobe, I thought that he was still on his mission. I guess that he got home early._

Sasuke entered the kitchen without the blonde knowing. He just watched the blue-eyed ninja shoving the heated noodles into the gaping whole in his face that he calls a mouth.

He sighed at the antics of his boyfriend of two years, gaining the attention of the ramen-lover.

The big, blue eyes lit up at the sight of his lover and a dazzling smile graced his features. Seeing this, Sasuke couldn't help but to allow a small smile get past his usually stoic expression.

"Sasuke-kun?" The blonde whispered.

The raven grunted as a response and walked over to sit at the table with Naruto.

Naruto stared at his lover, the ramen lay forgotten. "I thought that your mission was supposed to last another day. What are you doing home so early." He paused and stuttered, "N-not th-that I'm co-complaining or anything Sasu-koi."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his flustered boyfriend. "You are such a dobe. You know that?" He asked as he leaned in towards the blushing blonde.

Naruto bristled and retorted, "Maybe if you weren't such a teme, I wouldn't be." He jumped as Sasuke's lips touched his in a chaste kiss. He was so surprised that he didn't even notice the ramen moving away from him.

"I missed you too, Naru-koi." Sasuke whispered in his ear before quickly nipping it with his sharp teeth. He pulled away to see Naruto's reaction. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to jump in his lap, straddling him.

"You know, it's been over a week since we did anything. Since I left a few days before you, we've been a little neglected." He started to suck on Sasuke's neck.

He didn't get any reaction from the Uchiha so he started to run his killed hands over his toned chest and ground into him. He didn't get anything out of the Uchiha so he sat up and stopped what he was doing.

"What is the matter with you? I'm practically throwing myself at you and you're not doing anything about it?" He asked.

"Dobe, I just got back from an S-rank mission. I'm exhausted and I don't feel like fooling around right now. Okay?"

Naruto gasped. "Are you saying that THE Uchiha Sasuke, the sex addict of all sex addicts, doesn't want to have sex? It's the sign of the apocalypse! We need to get you some mental help. Where's Tsunade baa-chan when you need her? We're going to see her right now. Come on bastard." He grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to drag him out of the house. Keyword tried.

When the raven wouldn't budge, Naruto turned around to see that that bastard was eating HIS ramen. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "You would rather eat ramen than sleep with me? What is wrong with you. Who are you and what have you done to the Sasuke-teme that I know and love? Whoever you are, get your damn hands off of my ramen!"

Sasuke just glanced at him as he ate the steaming noodles. "Naruto, I am starving. The ramen was staring me in the face and you can always make more. We have whole cabinet full of this stuff." Just to emphasize his point, he gestured over to the cabinet that couldn't close due to the sheer amount of instant ramen shoved in there.

Naruto whined, "But I wanted the ramen that you're eating."

"Too bad because it's gone." Sasuke set down his chopsticks and started to clean up the finished treat before going to bed.

"You know what. I'm gonna go get Iruka-sensei and see if he wants to go to Ichiraku's with me." Naruto said while heading to the entryway to put his shoes on to leave. "See you later bastard." He said, shutting the door and walking to the road that led into town, planning his revenge on Sasuke.

Sasuke finished cleaning up the kitchen and went into his and Naruto's bedroom. He sipped out of his clothes and fell onto the bed in just boxers. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An hour later, Naruto crept into the Uchiha household and slipped off his shoes, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"I guess that Sasuke is asleep, none of the lights are on." He whispered to no one in particular, then he grinned. "Perfect. Time to put my plan into action.

He snuck into their bedroom to see Sasuke sprawled on the bed, laying on his stomach in nothing but boxers.

_Geez, he's making this too easy._ Naruto thought as he tip-toed over to the dresser to get the necessary items to go through with this act of revenge.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke woke up to the rustling of something above his head. He tried to turn over to see what the noise was coming from but something stopped him. His wrists were tied to the bed posts with belts. He got a pissed off look on his face as he tried to turn his head to see who did this to him.

He heard a light chuckle as someone slipped a piece of cloth around his eyes to create a blindfold. He felt warm breath on his ear as he felt someone straddle him from behind.

"This is what you get for taking my ramen teme. Plus, you're too tired to do anything about it so I guess that makes me the seme tonight. Isn't payback a bitch?" He laughed, causing Sasuke to shiver in fear and anticipation.

"Naruto, get the hell off of me. I told you I don't want to fool around tonight and I WILL NOT be uke. So…"

He was cut off by Naruto licking the shell of his ear, causing him to groan from the contact.

Naruto raked his short nails down his back, causing Sasuke to hiss in pleasure, his back arching.

While Naruto was moving around, Sasuke could feel that he wasn't wearing any clothes. It was just skin on skin contact. His eyes widened under the blindfold and he thought, _He is serious about this, isn't he? Oh Kami-sama help me._

Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen as he came to that realization. He chuckled and said, "Are you scared Sasu-koi? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. If you're nice I might just let you walk tomorrow."

Sasuke growled and yelled, "You wouldn't dare!" He grunted as he felt Naruto's erection pushed against his clothed ass.

"I'm not kidding. It all depends on how you behave tonight." He said as he started to lick Sasuke's back.

Sasuke tried to hold in a moan and Naruto noticed so he warned "What did I tell you about behaving? I want to hear every noise that I cause you to make."

With that, Sasuke let his moan pass his lips causing Naruto to smile. "That's what I'm talking about."

Sasuke gasped as he felt the chilled air surround him as Naruto slid off his boxers. Naruto giggled.

"What are you giggling for, dobe?" Sasuke growled, his length throbbing. "Can you at least hurry up?"

Naruto smacked his ass and answered, "I was laughing because you have such a cute, uke butt."

Sasuke managed to get up on his knees with Naruto's help and said, "I get you back for this later but for now, just hurry up and fuck me."

"Sure thing Sasu-koi." He coated his fingers in lube that Naruto took from the dresser and stuck one in Sasuke's tight entrance.

Sasuke grunted in discomfort at the intrusion. Naruto noticed his uneasiness so he started to stroke Sasuke to take his mind off the pain and to focus on the pleasure coming in the near future.

He put another finger in and started to stretch Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip and Naruto cooed in his ear, "Don't worry, this will all be over soon."

He put a third finger in and started to find and stimulate the raven's prostate. He knew he found it when Sasuke groaned in pure pleasure. Naruto grinned and said, "What did I tell you? This part is almost over."

After he hit Sasuke's sweet spot a few more times, he pulled his fingers out and started to coat himself with lube. "Since you were such a good boy, I guess that I'll go easy on you."

Sasuke gasped as he felt something large slide into him. He bit his lip from the pain of being stretched to the limit, drawing blood.

Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke's cock, whispering, "Breathe Sasuke, just breathe."

When Naruto was fully sheathed, he stopped and waited for Sasuke's reaction.

The raven grunted, "Move dobe. Now."

The blonde didn't need to be told twice as he slowly slid in and out of his tight lover.

He gasped from the friction and heat. "Oh Kami Sasuke, you are so fucking tight."

Sasuke only managed a grunt that turned into a groan when Naruto found his prostate. "Do that again." He commanded in gasps.

Naruto complied, his reward being a deep moan from Sasuke, making his cock twitch in delight.

He continued his slow movements when he felt Sasuke buck against him. "Go faster dammit!" Sasuke practically screamed, his voiced slurred by pleasure and lust.

"Sure thing but you asked for it." Naruto answered, attaching his mouth on Sasuke's glistening neck and thrusting harder, faster, making sure to hit the spot every time to make Sasuke weep in pleasure.

He knew that Sasuke was close to the edge, as was he. He grabbed Sasuke's heated flesh and started to stroke in time with his thrusts, causing Sasuke to cry out.

Within a few moments, Sasuke came in his hand. As the tight walls got even tighter around Naruto, he was pushed off the edge into oblivion.

After they rode out their orgasm, Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, breathing as if he had just run a marathon.

He slid out of Sasuke and untied the belts around the still teen's wrists.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried that he hurt him someway.

When he was released, Sasuke turned and pulled a surprised Naruto in his arms. "I'm fine. You did pretty well for your first time as seme. But this is a one time only deal. Got it?"

Naruto put his face in Sasuke's chest, listening to Sasuke's still racing heart. "Whatever, just go to sleep."

As Naruto fell asleep, he swore that he heard Sasuke chuckle and say, "Just wait until tomorrow Naru-koi."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto woke the next morning to complete darkness.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked as he noticed that his eyes were covered. He tried to move his hands to remove whatever covered his bright, blue eyes but to no avail. They were tied down just as Sasuke's the night before.

"Teme, you better fucking untie me!" He roared.

He felt hot breath on his neck, moving up to his ear. "What are you going to do about it dobe? Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Yay! It's over 2,000 words. I'm happy now and now I have most of my songs downloaded again. Ya gotta love limewire. How was the lemon. That was my second one ever but my first NaruSasu one. I didn't read over this so if there are any mistakes, blame my fingers for typing it. 'Kay? Please review. Thanks for reading this piece of crap. XP**


End file.
